


The Sacrifice

by sailor_silvimoon



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_silvimoon/pseuds/sailor_silvimoon





	The Sacrifice

Elena was sitting in one of the fire circles, her aunt Jenna in the second, and Jules, the girl who was responsible for Rose’s death in the third. One of Klaus’s witches, Greta, was standing by one stone block, not far from Klaus, chanting and preparing for the sacrifice, every now and then talking to Klaus.  
Jules was in pain, since Greta spelled her transitioning to a werewolf to be a slow one. Part of Elena was glad Jules was in such pain, but her other, selfless, part felt sorry for the girl. Neither of them deserved to be here. Deserved to be sacrificed for Klaus. 

Tears were falling down Elena’s face and she didn’t even try to wipe them away. She didn’t know how will they escape this, but to her, the most heartbreaking thing was that Jenna, her sweet, innocent aunt Jenna, was here to be sacrificed as a vampire. She still hasn’t go through the transition, Klaus was probably waiting for the right time. Elena thought of her brother, Jeremy. He was about to lose yet another family member. Sure, she herself will return as a vampire since Damon forced her to drink his blood, and she was also a supernatural, but Jenna was a human until now, she had nothing to do with their other life, but Klaus will kill her anyway and they will lose her for good. ‘If only she had drank that elixir Elijah gave her.’ she thought, then as if a lighting hit her, her eyes went wide. ‘The elixir! Maybe it will work on Jenna!’ Quickly scanning around, making sure that Klaus and Greta were occupied, she opened her purse. She was so glad she still had it with her. When Klaus brought her here to the quarry, he didn’t bother with a search. And, there it was. One small bottle with the potion Elijah meant for her to drink before the sacrifice. Elena noticed Jenna was watching her, and she mouthed to her to be quiet, catch the bottle and drink the pink liquid.

Jenna understood, and when Elena threw her the bottle, she quickly did what she was told, then threw the empty bottle back to her niece. Somehow, she knew Elena was saving her life. Even though she was curious what exactly did she just consumed, she knew she couldn’t say a word, otherwise Klaus would hear.  
So many thoughts were running through Elena's mind right now. Looking at Jules, knowing Tyler was with her, all those past months, which meant only one thing. If she was in Mystic Falls, so was Tyler, and that he could be transiting into a werewolf right now, since it was a full moon. And that meant her friend Caroline, and mostly, Damon were in danger. Elena wasn’t sure how she knew that, but she was positive Tyler would never hurt Caroline. The way she talked about him, and the looks she witnessed between them... However, that meant Damon was in a big trouble, because it was no secret Tyler had a grunch against Damon.  
She looked at Jenna, who was, surprisingly calm, considering her newest vampire state. She prayed with all her heart that elixir would work, even if Jenna was now a vampire. Images of Jenna and Alaric, her history teacher, rushed through her mind. Elena liked him a lot. He was like a father to her and Jeremy, and he was perfect for Jenna. They looked so great together. It wasn't fair. Jenna had just forgiven them for lying and keeping secrets from her, and now...

Being a vampire hunter, Alaric was involved with two. Two greatest loves of his life were turned into a vampire. She had to laugh at the irony of that. A little giggle must've escaped, since she saw Jenna looking at her questionably.

''What's so funny?’’ Jenna asked.

''I'm just thinking about Alaric and the irony of his love life.'' Elena explained.

''What do you mean?''

''You don't see it? My biological mother, his wife, was turned into a vampire, by her choice, and now you are one too. And him, being a vampire hunter...you got to love the irony of that.''

''And don't forget, his best friend is a vampire as well.'' When Elena didn't said anything, she gently added. ''Damon.''

''I know of whom you're talking about.'' Elena sighed.

Damon. He was the only person she wasn't ready to even think about. Even if he was constantly on her mind. He was always there for her. When she wanted or needed him, or when he was there just to irk her. She was wondering what he was doing right now. Probably looking for another way to save her life. But, she knew that there wasn't one. The sacrifice will happen. Sure, she will be safe-ish, since Damon forced his blood into her mouth, and she will become a vampire, just like him, his brother Stefan, and now, sweet aunt Jenna. Part of her was angry at him for taking the choice away from her, but the other, smaller part, understood why he did that. He would do basically everything to save her. And she wasn't sure if she deserves that. She wasn't sure she deserve the love both Damon and Stefan felt for her. Stefan loves her, and she loves him back. She fell for him instantly, while Damon got into her heart, without her even noticing. She didn't want to question her own heart about what she really feels for Damon, and she always pushed him away. Pushed away his flirting. However, the flirting part recently subdued a bit, if not all the way. Was he tired of her already? She didn't know, and that troubled her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Klaus suddenly spoke.

''Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Salvatore Calvary. Came to watch the show?''

''I don't know why Stefan is here, but I'm here to make a trade with you.'' Damon said, glaring at his brother.

''A trade, you say?'' Klaus raised his brow. ''Stefan. Please join us. I can see you are in a bit of shock. So, Damon is trading himself for Jenna, I presume?'' Klaus eyed Damon closely, then smirked. ''How noble of you. Too bad you are of no good to me.''

''And why is that? Last time I checked, I was a vampire. You need a vampire for the sacrifice, so leave Jenna out of this!''

Klaus actually laughed at that, and Damon gritted his teeth. ''I need a pure vampire for this, and your blood isn't pure anymore. Judging by the numbness of your hand, you'll be dead in a couple of days, anyway.''

''What are you talking about?'' Stefan asked, looking from Klaus to Damon, and back.

Stefan was shocked Damon offered himself for Jenna's replacement, and he thought Damon was doing it only because of Elena. Little did he know the real reason.  
Damon was offering himself for three reasons. He wanted his brother happy with Elena, and she wouldn't be happy if yet another family member dies for her. The second reason was his best friend Ric. He loved Jenna, Damon could see that, and it wasn't fair to Ric to lose yet another woman because of him. And the third reason was because he was running out of time. He knew what was coming, and he didn't want to go through what Rose went before he pushed the stake through her heart. He wasn't offering himself for trying to look good in Elena's eyes. He wasn't in love with her. Not anymore. No, his heart now occupied a different person. Someone who will never know. Because he will take that secret to the grave.

''Oh? You don't know? That's hilarious!'' Klaus laughed.

Stefan ignored Klaus, and asked his brother, walking toward him. ''Damon? What's...''

''Nothing.'' Damon cut him of, moving his hand away from Stefan reach.

However, Klaus was having too much fun now. ''Apparently, our Damon has been bitten by a werewolf. Serves you right for messing with my planes. I already had a vampire for the sacrifice, but you had to save the day, haven't you? It would've been poetic, really. My little human doppelganger, and her two friends, Caroline and Tyler. But, you had to save them. How does it feel that because of your action, sweet aunt Jenna is now a sacrificial vampire?''

Damon gritted his teeth in anger. His secret was out. He could clearly see the shock written on Stefan's, Elena's and Jenna's face. He didn't want them to know precisely for this reason. Because, beside the shock, he could also see the sadness. They felt sorry for him, and that was the last thing he wanted. Because, even Jenna knew that there was no cure when a vampire was bitten by a werewolf.

Jenna felt sorry for Damon and she was surprised hearing he saved Caroline and Tyler from being sacrificed tonight. In this moment, she felt hate toward Klaus, because he was clearly enjoying the moment. She didn't like Damon only because she saw him as a threat to Elena's and Stefan's relationship. She could see her niece was in danger of falling for the dark Salvatore. She and Alaric talked a lot about Damon and she realized, a long time ago, Alaric cared for his friend. At first, she didn't understand why, but eventually, even she realized Damon wasn't as bad as he acted to be. He cared for his brother and Alaric. However, even she noticed Damon had stopped flirting with Elena, and she was curious why. She asked Alaric, but he didn't know. And now, he was dying. How will that reflect on Stefan and Elena, she was scared to find out.

Elena didn't know what to do. She looked at Damon with wide eyes, and tears were starting to form in them. Damon was dying. And it's all because of her. Stefan will lose his brother because of her. She was shocked to hear Damon had saved both Caroline and Tyler since she knew he didn't like them that much, but he did it for her. She couldn't thank him enough for saving her friends, but she was positive he didn't wanted thanks. She couldn't read anything on his face. The mask was on. She was torn. She suspected Klaus would, in his perverse way, offer her a choice. Jenna or Damon. And she didn't want either of them to die. Not for her. How could she even choose between her innocent aunt and a man she was possibly in love with? How could she make that choice? She would rather die herself, than do that.  
Looking at Stefan, she could see brotherly concern and sadness, alongside the shock at the news. Damon dying changed everything. Stefan loved his brother, and would do anything for him, including changing places with Damon. Gone was hatred, only love remained.

Stefan couldn't believe his brother was dying. Sure, in the past, during the last century and a half, he often wished him dead, but now, when it is actually happening, he wished he could take all back. During those years, it often came to blows, harsh words were spoken, but at the end of the day, they were still brothers. He needed him, he needed his big brother. In all his life, human and vampire, he was certain in one thing. Damon will always be there. Until now.  
Hearing the words, seeing the bite with his own eyes, it broke something within him. He wasn't ready to let him go, and he will never be.

When he saw Damon, and heard his offer to trade himself for Jenna, he thought he was doing it for Elena, but now, he wasn't that sure. Since his arrival, Damon looked at Elena only once, and that wasn't the look he used to see on Damon when he looked at her in the past. In fact, thinking now, he couldn't remember the last time Damon flirted with her. 'Was it possible his brother wasn't in love with Elena anymore?' He thought. Then Klaus said about how he saved Caroline and Tyler, which was even bigger shock. It wasn't a secret Damon didn't liked or cared about Caroline, less alone Tyler. 'So, why did he do it? Was it because of me, or because he is dying?' Questions twirled through his mind. 'This is not the time for that kind of thoughts.' He reprimanded himself. He should focus on how to kill Klaus then find the cure for Damon, before it's too late. Because, Damon dead, was not an option.

Damon, hearing Klaus's words, knew he wouldn't let him to be a replacement for Jenna. All his hard work, saving Caroline and Tyler, talking and saying goodbye to Katherine, would be for nothing. And now, Stefan knew he was dying. The last person he wanted to know. He saw how much it hurt Stefan knowing his big brother is dying. 

He only had one regret. He should've told Elijah the truth. And now it is too late. Elena will turn into a vampire, Jenna will die because of him. Ric, his best friend, will lose two persons he loves and cares about, and Stefan will lose his brother. Only Katherine will walk free, if Bonnie, who was his secret weapon, succeeds in killing Klaus.

'Katherine is probably planning a party, as we speak.' He thought gloomily, remembering their earlier conversation.

Little did he know, she was actually saving his life.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

''You just missed him.'' Katherine said, lying on the sofa and drinking whiskey straight from the bottle. 

She had her back turned from the door, but she could smell who it was as soon as he entered the building. She was expecting his visit.

''Where is Klaus?'' Damon asked, closing the door behind him, when he entered Alaric's loft.

He narrowed his eyes at the vampire who was still casually lying on the sofa, drinking the whiskey he bought for his best friend. When Katherine didn't answered, he appeared in front of her and took the bottle from her hand.

''Hey! I was drinking that!'' Katherine pouted playfully.

''I don't have the time for your games, Katherine.'' Damon warned. ''Where is Klaus?'' He asked again, then added, scoffing at her. ''And this is Ric's.''

''His?'' Katherine smirked. ''Did the teachers salary suddenly tripled and I didn't know? He can't afford that bottle, so my guess is, it's yours. Technically.''

''Katherine.'' Damon growled, not in the mood for her little games.

''Where do you think he is, Damon? At the quarry, doing the sacrifice.'' Katherine finally answered, as if it should be obvious to him.

''What?'' Damon gaped. ''But I saved Caroline and Tyler. His sacrificial vampire and a werewolf.''

''Don't you think that after all this time he would have a backup?'' Katherine asked and Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

''What did you do?''

''I don't know who the werewolf replacement is, probably Jules, but...'' At that, she faltered a bit, then continued harshly. ''I had to do it. It was her or me. I chose her.''

''Who?'' Damon asked, suspecting what Katherine didn't say.

''Jenna.'' She finally admitted, and watched in shock as Damon grew angry until the point he punched a wall.

''Goddamnit!'' Damon snarled in anger, swaying on his feet, loosing his strength because of the bite. His hand was killing him, and sweat appeared on his forehead.

''Damon? You okay?'' Katherine asked, noticing all that.

When she grabbed him by the hand, he hissed. She was stronger than him, so she pulled him on the sofa, took of his jacket and rolled the sleeve of his shirt up. Her eyes went wide seeing the bite that was spreading up to the shoulder.

''No!''Katherine breathed in shock. ''Tell me this is not what I think it is.''

''Tyler bite me, so yeah, my days are numbered.'' Damon said, too casually, causing Katherine to look him skeptically.

''It's not that bad.'' She lied, trying to comfort him.

''It will be.'' Damon sighed, then stood up, rolling the sleeve down, and covering the bite.

''So, that's it? You're just...going to die?'' Katherine asked, gulping at the last part.

''Well, that depends. You know anything about the cure?'' When Katherine shook her head as in a no, he grabbed his jacket of the sofa and put it on, saying.'' Me either.''

''145 years and no last goodbye?'' Katherine asked as Damon started to leave.

''You don't get a goodbye.'' Damon answered, trying to came up with some plan how to save both Elena and her aunt, when Katherine vamp speed in front of him, placing her hand on his chest. 

His eyes hardened at the brunette, who was, for so many years, the love of his life. Seeing the look, she quickly moved her hand away.

''No. Don't leave mad.''

''Us, ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine.'' Damon said, trying to leave, but Katherine was nothing but persistent.

''Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing I could do. I didn't have a choice.'' She tried to explain.

''That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice.'' Damon remained her harshly.

''Like I've already said. It was her or me. I chose her.'' 

''I helped you. You owed me. Now, when Klaus dies, you are going to walk out of here without a scratch, and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow, you are the only one that wins. How'd that happen?''

''I didn't let love get in the way.''

''Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine. Because, Elena will be with Stefan forever when she comes back as a vampire, or did I failed to mention she will die with my blood in her system?''

''What are you going to do?'' She stopped him when he was only a foot out of the door.

''I'm going to offer myself as a replacement for Klaus.'' Damon answered simply.

''You love her that much?''

Damon looked at her, and after a moment of thinking, decided to be honest. ''Since I'm already dying, I will share a little secret with you. I don't love her. I care for her. She makes my brother happy and that's all that matters. I only thought what I felt for you, and now Elena, was love, but I was wrong. In your case it was passion, not love. At that time I didn't know how love feels like.''

''And now you do?'' Katherine asked, shocked at his words, but somehow suspecting of whom he was talking about. Who was that captured his heart.

''Now I do.'' Damon smiled, lost in thoughts, then whispered to himself, forgetting Katherine could hear. ''Sadly, he will never know.''

Katherine watched as Damon closed the door behind him, leaving her in his best friend loft. The words he whispered were proof enough for her. She knew. She waited to be certain Damon was far away, to make a call that will change his life. Because she did owed him. Searching for the right number in her phone, she pressed the dial button.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Katherine was sitting in a bar near Alaric's loft, nervously drumming with her fingers against the table. Seeing the person she was waiting for, she exhaled a breath she was holding, glad he decided to come.

''Finally you show up.''

''I was on my way to quarry with Stefan, when you called.'' Elijah said, sitting across her. ''You do realize what is about to happen in an hour or so, don't you? I have no time for your games, Katherine, so please enlighten me what it's so important that couldn't wait. And this better be good, or I will rip your heart out right now and here.''

Katherine gulped. Elijah said those words so casually, while drinking coffee, it scared her. But, she was here on a mission.

''I do know, believe me. That is why it's so important. You need to know...he gave me no choice. I had to lure Jenna out for Klaus.'' Katherine said, watching as Elijah's brown eyes narrowed dangerously at her, and she was afraid what will he do to her when he hears the rest.

''I thought my brother already had someone to sacrifice. Why Jenna?'' Elijah asked darkly, and Katherine gulped once again.

''He did. He abducted Elena's friends, Caroline and Tyler. He had Jules as a backup plan. As a werewolf.'' Katherine explained.

''I see. Obviously they managed to escape, so you had to lure Jenna out as a backup vampire. But I still don't...''

‘’They didn't escaped. Damon saved them. Klaus picked Jenna as a punishment.'' Katherine interrupted him.

''Well, thank you for the information. I do like to be in the loop.'' Elijah said, standing up. ''I have no idea why you thought you couldn't say that over the phone...''

''Damon is dying.'' Katherine said quickly, stopping him. Seeing his stunned expression on his face, as he sat back down, she continued. ''He came to the teacher's loft earlier. I saw the bite with my own eyes. He is planning to offer himself as a replacement for Jenna. I figured you'd wanna know.''

Elijah sat there, in the silence, still in shock, Katherine's words ringing in his head. 'Damon is dying.' Hearing those words, his heart stopped. 'No! That can't be true! He can't die! Not when he doesn't even know...' Finally getting a control over his emotions, he asked.

''Why are you telling this to me? Shouldn't Stefan, his brother, be the one?’’

''Oh please, Elijah!'' Katherine rolled her eyes at the Original vampire, and his obvious attempt to hide his feelings. She saw how his eyes widened in shock and the worry in them. ''If anyone knows what is the cure, it would be you, or am I wrong? And, I saw the way you look at him. You used to look at me like that 500 years ago. You saved his life three times already, and you've never done that before. And no...'' She stopped him. ''...don't say it is because he is on Elena's 'do not harm' list, because we both know there is more to that. Go. Save him.'' She nudged. ''I wish you both good luck. And don't tell him I've said this, but I think he feels the same for you.''

''Thank you, Katherine.'' Elijah said, and he was gone before she could even blink.

Katherine smiled. For the first time in her life, she thought of others, and it warmed her heart. She did a good deed, a selfless deed. Damon will be alright. Elijah will make sure of that. Sure, Damon will drive Elijah crazy, but at least he will be alive to do so. She was on her way out of Mystic Falls, when she changed her mind. She needed to know the outcome of tonight's sacrifice. Turning the car around, she drove toward the quarry.

///

Elijah rushed toward the quarry using his super speed. Being an Original, he was faster than any other vampire, and he got just in time to hear his brother gloating while announcing to everyone that Damon has been bitten. From his hiding spot, he could clearly see the shock written on their faces, and anger on Damon's, since he obviously wanted to keep it as a secret. The way Klaus tormented Damon only strengthened his decision. Tonight, his brother will get what he deserves. Decision made, he waited for the perfect timing. 

''It's time.'' Greta announced. ''The moon is on it's place.''

''Good.'' Klaus rubbed his hands in excitement. ''Feel free to watch. The sacrifice is about to happen.'' He said to Damon and Stefan, then turned toward Greta. ''Make sure they don’t interfere.''

Greta started chanting, and a second later, the Salvatore brothers were stuck, not able to move. They watched in horror, while Klaus first drained Jules, then Jenna and Elena. They couldn't even move a finger. Tears started to fall as they watched people they loved and cared about, meaning Jenna and Elena, die in front of their eyes.  
At that moment, Damon thought of his friend Ric. Once again, because of him, Ric will lose another woman he loves. He wondered how that will affect him. Soon, Ric will lose his friend as well, and Elena will be a vampire. Only Jeremy was spared. Sort of. Will tonight's event push Ric to more drinking until he finally kills himself? Damon sure hoped not.

Klaus started to change into a werewolf then back to his vampire form. They've lost. Klaus laughed at their defeated expressions, when all of the sudden, fire sparked everywhere around them and Bonnie appeared. Stefan watched openmouthed while she chanted, and for a moment, it seemed Klaus was loosing. Greta started chanting faster, trying to save Klaus, when all of the sudden, her neck was snapped by Elijah. The immobilization spell Greta had on Damon and Stefan vanished, and recovering from the shock, Stefan rushed toward Elena and Jenna, Damon following him behind. Elijah, after killing Greta, rushed toward his brother and pushed his hand into his chest.

''You can't kill me. I'm your brother. We are a family.'' Klaus spoke, frightened of the hard look in Elijah's eyes.

Elijah leaned toward him and whispered into his ear. ''That may be so, but Damon is the man I love.''

Klaus's wide eyes and shock in them, were the last thing Elijah saw before ripping the heart from his brother's chest. Bonnie collapsed after using too much strength for the spell, and Elijah, seeing that, bite his own wrist and placed the wound on her mouth for her to drink. When she opened her eyes, they walked toward Damon and Stefan who were kneeling by Elena and Jenna. Stefan was surprised by Elijah and his actions tonight, but didn't comment. While they were waiting for Elena to woke up, Alaric appeared running toward them. 

Seeing his friend, and how his eyes swimmed in tears looking at Jenna's dead body, Damon felt his own watering. They've succeeded in killing Klaus, but at what cost? Jenna is dead, Elena will be a vampire and he is dying. He couldn’t even lift his head up, from the guilt he was feeling. He was well aware Elijah was watching him, but he couldn't meet his eyes. Because if he does that, he will break. There was no chance for them. 

Since no one said a word, Stefan told Ric what he missed. Learning about Damon, Ric's eyes went wide and he gasped. Bonnie was surprised he saved her friends, and strangely, sorry he will die.

''Damon...''

''Don't, Ric. Just..don't.'' Damon spoke, his voice breaking.

What ever Ric wanted to say was stopped when they saw Elena opening her eyes. She looked around and gasped seeing Bonnie. She thought she was dead. 

''How...'' She asked stunned, and Bonnie answered.

''Damon thought it was for the best if everyone thinks I died. Your reaction was what we were counting on. Because, frankly, you are a lousy actress.'' She joked, and Elena rolled her eyes. ''If you had know about our plan, Klaus would've realized it was all a hoax'''

''Klaus?'' Elena asked to no one in particular and this time it was Elijah who answered.

''He is dead.''

''I'm sorry.'' Damon spoke, looking at his friend and Elena.

''For what?'' She asked in confusion.

''Jenna.'' He said. ''She is dead because of me. I'm so sorry.''

''Oh. She may not be. I gave her the elixir. The only thing we can do now is wait. I have faith it will work.'' She answered, still in shock to see her friend alive and hearing Damon so broken.

The next moment, they heard a groan and watched in amazement when Jenna opened her eyes. The elixir actually worked.

''What did I miss?'' Jenna asked, startled when Elena threw herself into her embrace, and Ric following suit.

''You are okay!'' Elena laughed happily, and Jenna smiled.

''Klaus is dead.'' Stefan told her. ''It is still hard to believe.''

''Damon. Drink the blood from Klaus's heart.'' Elijah said, when they all got up. ''It's the cure.''

''What?'' All but Damon asked in the same time. ''Klaus's blood is the cure for the werewolf bite?'' Stefan added.

''Yes. Since he turned into a hybrid, part werewolf, part vampire, he would've be immune to the poison, and therefore his blood is the cure.'' Elijah explained.

They all waited for Damon to take the heart from Elijah's hands, but he just stood there, like a statue. Moments passed, then Stefan had enough.

''Damon? What are you waiting for?'' He asked alarmed. He couldn't understand why his brother didn't jump at the chance to live. The cure was within his reach, but he just stood there. '' Take the damn cure!'' He yelled at his brother.

''You know...since I've been bitten, I had the time to think. I'm done. I've made peace with the fact I'm going to die. Why change it now?'' Damon spoke casually,shrugging his shoulders.

He didn't look at his brother or Elena while saying that. No. His eyes were focused on the Original vampire. Was it because he was dying, and the poison was spreading through his body, making him delirious, or he actually wanted Elijah to know how he feels for him, he wasn't sure, but he was taking a risk. What will the outcome be, was strictly on Elijah.

''Take the damn cure, or I will force it down your throat myself!'' Stefan growled at his brother.

''Yeah, I think I'll pass on that kind offer of yours, brother.''

Stefan's eyes went wide, and he spluttered in disbelief. ''You'll...pass...?''

Elijah merely raised an eyebrow looking at the young vampire. He knew what Damon was doing. Or, at least, he suspected. However, he wasn't ready for that. Not yet, anyway. Luckily, Ric, Jenna, Bonnie and Elena didn't said a word. They just continued standing on the same spot, by the side, watching how the drama in front of them will end.

''Where the hell do you think you are going?'' Stefan asked after a moment, noticing how Damon turned and started walking away.

''I'm going home. Planning to open the bottle of the finest whiskey, drank half, then find a nice stake and end it all.'' Damon said, shrugging his shoulders, not even throwing a glance back to see the reaction at his words.

This was a test. A test for Elijah. If he calls his bluff...he will know where to go from there. Damon knew it was a huge risk to take, he was gambling with his own life, but at least he will know. Elijah changed him, and he was scared of how much. He never felt like this before. He wanted to be worthy of Elijah. He needed him. His musing was interrupted when Elijah spoke, and his voice send shivers down his body. And not in a bad way.

''If not for your brother, do it for me.''

''Why?'' Damon asked, turning around and locking his eyes with Elijah's.

Stefan gasped as the realization hit him. He watched closely the interaction between his brother and the Original vampire. The way they communicated, their body language, it was as if no one existed but them. Not taking the cure was never an option. This was some kind of test for Elijah. To see if he feels the same. Throwing a quick glance at the three people who were standing open-mouthed behind him, he noticed they came to the same conclusion. His brother was in love with Elijah, and Stefan didn't know whether to be happy or alarmed of that. Holding his breath, he waited for Elijah's answer.

''Because I care about you.'' Elijah finally spoke, but he wasn't telling the whole truth.

Damon was visibly disappointed at his answer, they all could see it. And hear it, when he said his next words in a hard tone.

''Yeah...Not good enough.'' He said, then once again started walking away.

Elijah sighed in annoyance. Damon was really making him to say it aloud. ''You are stubborn as a mule, and your arrogance sometimes drives me crazy.'' He spoke, stopping the young vampire. He waited with his next words until Damon, once again, looked back at him. ''You annoy me half of the time, but in that same time, I've never laughed or smiled more in my life than when I'm around you. You are too cocky for your own good, but I found that charming. I admire that you are willing to do anything for the people you love, people you care about. Underneath that 'bad boy' facade, there is a loving heart. Somehow, someway, during the last few months you managed to get under my skin. When Katherine told me about the bite, my heart literally stopped. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I can't let you die because I care for you. I may even love you. Now, are you gonna drink the cure or we are going to have a problem?'' 

Damon's heart fluttered hearing the words Elijah spoke, and his face lit like on a child in a Christmas morning. His lips went upward, forming a smile that Elijah loved.  
''Was that so hard to do?'' He asked in his cocky way, walking back toward the stunned group, and the man his heart waited for the last century and a half.

''You have no idea.'' Elijah mumbled, rolling his eyes. He was feeling strange. He practically admitted in front of everyone his true feelings, and he wasn't so sure of Damon's. 

As if he could read what troubled the Original vampire, even though nothing was visible on his face, Damon stood in front of him. Never once did they broke the eye contact.

''I hope this will cover for everything how I feel for you.'' Damon said, then placed his lips on Elijah's. 

It was perfect. Better than they both dreamed. Love and passion was palpable in that simple, but strong, kiss. Damon now knew what he was missing for all those years he was obsessed with Katherine. That was passion, a pale passion contrary to this. Because, this was also real love. And for the first time, he was chosen.  
A discreet cough separated them, bringing them both to reality.

''Right. The cure.'' Damon said, offhandedly.

''So, just to be sure we are all on the same page...you are going to drink the cure, right?''Stefan asked, still processing the fact he saw his brother and Elijah, kissing.

''Of course I am.'' Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan. ''I'm not an idiot.''

''That could be debatable.'' Ric smirked at his friend.

''I second that.'' The girls and Stefan said in the same time, then laughed at the glare Damon threw at them.

Only Elijah was able to see a lone figure stranding next to a tree, watching them. Katherine caught his look and gave him a smile. She was happy for both Elijah and Damon. She never thought it was possible, but they completed each other. She also knew she lost Stefan forever. He was happy with Elena, and his new life, here in Mystic Falls. Receiving a curt nod from the Original vampire, she left. The world was big and full of entertainment. And she was finally free.


End file.
